Near You Always
by Clara
Summary: A super sappy, super sweet Reno and Yuffie song fic.


Near You Always  
by Clara  
  
  
Please don't say I love you  
those words touch me much too deeply  
and they make my core tremble  
  
  
Strong, gentle hands brushed her hair off her forehead, and soft gentle lips placed a kiss on her forehead. She felt herself tremble against his soft caresses.  
  
"I love you Yuffie, you know that, right?" he whispered against her ear. Uncontrollable tears started to fall from her eyes as she clung to him with a sort of desperation, her heart swelling.  
  
"Reno!" she sobbed into his chest, weakly pounding on it. "Don't love me.. you can't!" Her voice trailed off into a watery whisper. "I don't deserve you.."  
  
Much to her demise, that just caused him to hold her tighter.  
  
  
Don't think you realize the power you have over me  
And please don't come so close  
It just makes me want to make you near me always  
  
  
It was as if he had managed to wrap a chain around her ankle and permanently attached her to him. Or cast a magical spell on her to make her feel as if her world was upside down and she was floating into his waiting arms. She hated the feeling of powerlessness that came along with his presence, and at the same time loved it.   
  
She wouldn't go down without a fight though. Wouldn't let her freedom.. her sanity.. be washed away by those butterfly kissed that he traced along her jawline. She tried to pull herself away from him, to no avail. He just pulled her closer, kissing her neck gently.  
  
"Why do you push me away?" he whispered as he leveled his face with hers, his breath tickling her lips.   
  
  
Please don't kiss me so sweet  
it makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow  
And please don't touch me like that  
makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow  
  
  
All thoughts, all answers from his question melted away as he pressed his lips gently against hers, not passionate enough to appease her cravings, but sweet enough to leave her dizzy and desperate for more. She couldn't push away now.. it wasn't possible. All the willpower in the world couldn't break the binds he had around her heart now. Nothing could compare the embrace he had around her now.  
  
Need for air caused them to finally break apart. The tears still fell from her eyes, desperate, wanting tears that clouded her vision from the real world, and left her only seeing his beautiful eyes.  
  
  
Please don't look at me like that  
It just makes me want to make you near me always  
  
  
He smiled sweetly down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. That look.. the one she had seen many times before, still sent shivers down her spine and caused her to cling to him tighter.  
  
Those eyes.. those eyes that held years and years of stories that now looked at her so tenderly that she could melt right there in his arms were also what bound her to him.. bound her with a type of desperate love.  
  
  
Please don't send me flowers  
they only whisper the sweet things you'd say  
  
  
All the things that he did for her, all the sweet things were still engraved into her memory. Like the time when she was having a awful day.. the day that happened to be her birthday. She remembered walking to her apartment and finding that she had forgotten her key at work, only to notice her door was open. The sight that greeted her immediately started the flow of pent up tears she had been holding back all day.  
  
Dove white rose petals had been scattered across her floor.. couch.. tv.. table.. A trail of them made it's way down her hall, and with tear filled eyes she followed it up to her bedroom door. There Reno was, standing by her bed and holding a dozen long-stemmed, pure white roses.  
  
  
Don't try to understand me  
your hands already know too much anyway  
It just makes me want to make you near me always  
  
  
The memories didn't stop the flow of her tears; actually, it just made the flow stronger. He gingerly wiped them away, his hand expertly tracing over the curves of her face.  
  
"Shhh.. Yuffie.. don't cry.. please.. please don't cry.." he whispered, gently cupping her chin. He leaned over and gently kissed her closed eyes.  
  
And when you look into my eyes  
please know my heart is in your hands  
  
"You own me.." she whispered, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I swear I'd do anything for you.."  
  
Reno's face softened into a smile.  
  
"Would you love me back?"  
  
The soft, sweet line just caused another batch of tears to fall from her eyes.  
  
It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms  
you have complete power over me  
So be gentle if you please 'cause  
  
"God Reno.. you know I would.. I do.. I do.." she whispered, burying her face in his chest and clinging to him with a type of desperation. "But why do you love me? Why?"  
  
Reno chuckled a little, the laugh rumbling deep within his chest.  
  
"Do you need a reason for everything?"  
  
Yuffie half laughed, the tears not pausing from their descent.  
  
"I guess I don't."  
  
You hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth  
And it makes me want to make you near me always  
I want to be near you always  
I want to be near you always  
I want to be near you always  
  
-end  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own FF7. I don't own the song Near You Always. If you don't know that by now, then.. uh.. you're pretty dumb o_O 


End file.
